The Other Original
by Erin Weasley
Summary: Elijah returns to New Orleans because of his troublesome younger brother Niklaus, hoping that Klaus's child might redeem his family. Little does he know, when they fled from their father years ago, they left his love behind, alive. After almost 100 years Christina is awaken in the small town of Mystic Falls, a town she wished to keep in the past. But nothing stays buried forever.
1. Prologue

**Christina Early 11th century**

The sound swords clashing brought me away from my place in the kitchen. Shouts of excitement filled the air. I walked toward a joyful young Henrik, watching in awe at his dueling older brothers. Niklaus swung his blade, slicing off the belt of Elijah's tunic.

"Try not to kill my husband, Niklaus." I teased. Elijah smiled lovingly at me.

"You're not married yet! I've still got a few more days before my brother forces me to befriend you!" Klaus joked.

"I'm going to be just like Klaus one day!" Henrik exclaimed, and his brothers grinned at him. Henrik looked up at me. "Then one day I'll have a beautiful wife like you."

"Flattering will not earn you extra treats." I said, ruffling his hair.

"And what about me?" Elijah stepped forward with a sly smirk on his face.

"Come along Henrik," Niklaus ushered the younger boy away. He turned and winked at us before scurrying into the house.

"I apologize for my brother's childish ways." Elijah sighed.

"I've gotten use to his forms of affections." I had known the Mikaelson family my whole life. My father had fought with Mikael in the war and together they swore to protect each other's families. Not long after they returned from battle, Esther convinced Mikael to come to the New World and my father and mother, who was pregnant with me, traveled with them. After landing in the New World, I was born and all was well. Elijah and I grew up in happy families until my mother became pregnant with my sister Alexandra. My mother died in child birth, the baby being take as well. My father was over whelmed with grief, but he never gave up on his only daughter.

Three months ago, after Mikael and my father arranged for Elijah and I to be married, my father was slaughtered at the hands of the were wolves that plague this land.

"Only five days until the wedding." I remarked in awe. "Seems like yesterday you chased me around the well with a dead mouse." We both chuckled. "Time does seem to fly."

"I disagree." Elijah interjected. "For me, five days could pass by more slowly." He looked around cautiously before pu8lling me into his arms and covering my lips with his. I reluctantly pushed away.

"Someone will see us!" I whispered. He frowned.

"You're right." He held me closer. "Why can't we be wed today?"

"Because you know your sister would kill me if she didn't get to be there."

"She has always been a hopeless romantic." Elijah agreed with a smile. He released me from his hold.

"Christina! Elijah!" Rebekah's voice called. The blond haired girl appeared from around the corner. "What are you two doing? The sun is going to set?" Fear spread across Elijah's face and he grabbed me hand as we all rushed into the house.

* * *

The night was filled with screams and painful howls. We hid in the caves so not even a speck of light from the full moon shown through. I could hear the nervous breath of everyone around me and Elijah took my hand in the darkness.

When the sun had risen, we continued with our lives. I was with Esther when Niklaus's cries filled the air, a bloody and limp Henrik in his arms.

"Mother!" He wailed. Rebekah came out of the house, followed by Ayana. Elijah rushed around the corner.

"What happened?" Esther exclaimed.

"The wolves," Klaus sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"We must save him!" Esther looked to Ayana, a family friend who was a witch. "Please, there must be a way."

"The spirits will not give us a way Esther." Ayana said solemnly. "Your boy is gone."

"No!" Esther cried. A sob escaped my lips and I clutched Elijah's arm as he comforted his mother.

"He was just a boy," I muttered, my eyes blinded by the over flowing tears. Not able to bear the scene of gore and death any longer. I ran into the nearby woods. The thorny branches tore at my dress and scratched my skin, but I couldn't stop running. Memoires of Henrik's laughter and smile were replaced with the vision of his cold, torn body. My foot caught on a rock and I stumbled into a tree, a sharp pain beginning to spread in my hands. I looked down at my dirty, bloody palms and sank to the ground, wrapping my arms around myself, letting out a pained scream that could be heard for miles.

"Christina?" A distant voice called. Strong arms wrapped around me, but all I could see was the world spinning. Warm hands rested on the sides of my face and I was staring into deep, sad brown eyes. Elijah's face was red and wet with grief.

"I'm so sorry Elijah! He was just a boy, your baby brother, I'm so s-sorry!" I wailed, his thumb attempting to wipe away my never ending tears. He slowly helped me to my feet, my legs sore and weak from running. He examined the scratches on my hands and kissed them lightly before sweeping me up in his arms. The walk back to camp was silent except for the occasional snapping twig under Elijah's feet.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Rebekah's panicked face stared at my ripped clothes and cut face.

"I'm alright, just a little tired that's all." I answered wearily.

"Father wants to speak to all of us." Rebekah and Elijah exchanged a glance of sorrow. Elijah put me down and led me toward the house. Mikael stood in the middle of the room with a beaten and bruised Niklaus cowering in the corner. Sudden anger rose from within me.

"What did you do to him?" I growled.

"Do not lecture me on the treatment of my children," Mikael boomed, giving me a stare filled with anger and grief. Elijah held me closer to him.

"Tonight, we will have a ceremony," Esther announced, "to honor…" her words tailed off sadly.

"So clean yourselves and be back by nightfall." Mikael commanded, then strode into another room, Esther and Finn trailing behind him. I rushed to Niklaus.

"Kol, go get water and a rag!" Elijah ordered his younger brother.

"What has he done to you?" I sighed, lightly stroking Klaus's blond curls.

"I hate him," he whimpered. Kol rushed back into the room with a bowl and a towel. "I hate him."

"I know." I softly cleaned off the blood from his cheeks. Mikael had been like a father to me in the beginning, but when I started noticing the bruises and cuts on Niklaus's face, I slowly grew to despise him. I'd never understood how a man could be so cruel to his own son. Elijah took the rag from my hand.

"I will help Niklaus, you and Rebekah should get ready for tonight." I started to protest, but he motioned to my torn, dirt covered dress.

"Alright," I sighed, standing up, "But if anything happens or you need something-"

"I will find you." He kissed my hand before tending to his beaten brother.

* * *

The sun's rays broke apart through the moving water. I deeply wanted to remain beneath the surface, surrounded by silence and the coolness of the lake. Reluctantly, I swam up in need of air. The day had past so slowly, it was hard to believe the dark would be coming soon. As I made my way towards land, I could hear leaves shift and bushes rustle.

"Hello?" I called out, paranoia lacing my voice. As the sounds of nature continued, I calmed, knowing that it was only the wind. I slipped the clean dress over my head and rung out my hair. When I was in the water, I had been allowed to forget this dreadful day, but I now had to face it once more.

Everyone had gathered back at the house, Elijah waited and led me inside. The sun had set over the trees and darkness fell over the land. A fire in the middle of the room illuminated the grave faces of the Mikaelson family. Esther stood by her husband, clam, but worried, holding a chalice.

"This family has suffered greatly," Mikael began, "but we cannot let this loss destroy us." Esther handed him the cup which he drank from, then past it to Finn. "Let this wine bring us together as one and remind us that we are bound by blood." Finn sipped and gave the cup to Elijah. I took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Elijah whispered.

"You may not be married yet, but you are a part of this family, Christina," Esther watched me over the fire and smiled. "Take it." I took the chalice from Elijah and drank the red wine within, giving it to Niklaus. After everyone had drunk, Mikael spoke again.

"Let nothing tear us apart." He muttered to Esther who handed him something. He beckoned Finn to come to him. Mikael looked at his first born son before plunging a sword into his chest. Rebekah let out a terrible scream and Elijah put himself in front of me. Mikael's next victim was Kol, who had tried to run, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. The slaughter continued with Rebekah and Niklaus until Mikael came to Elijah.

"Father, please," he begged gripping my hand.

"Do not worry, my boy, for even death can never keep us apart again." Mikael assured before driving the blade through Elijah.

"No!" I screamed, watching Elijah fall to the ground, his eyes clouded, his skin pale. I knelt down beside him, trying to stop the blood but it was too late. Mikael grabbed my arm and lifted me off the ground.

"I promised to protect you." He said and looked me in the eye as the sword pierced my heart.

 **Elijah A few hours later**

The pain in my chest was almost over whelming. But suddenly… it stopped. Feeling started in my hand, slowly spreading to my feet then to my entire body. When I opened my eyes, I immediately wished that I hadn't. Blood stained the floor and a body laid across from me.

"Christina!" I shouted, crawling to her, my heat sinking as I took her cold, dead hand. My fater spoke from behind me.

"She'll by alright, son."

"What have you done to her?" I accused.

"Your mother and I have assured that we will never lose another child, nor will you lose Christina." He explained ushering in a young village girl. "Drink and we can be a family… forever." He cut the girl's wrist with a dagger.

"What are you doing?" I stumbled back, not wanting to acknowledge how intriguing the smell of her blood was.

"Drink Elijah!" he ordered, moving her closer to me. Cautiously, I put my lips to the girls arm and let the metallic taste of blood fill my mouth. Once I had started, it took me a moment to force myself to stop. Christina began to stir beside me.

"Elijah?" She moaned. I knelt at her side, feeling the warmth return to her cheeks.

"How is this possible?" I gasped as her eyes fluttered open.

"Your mother performed a spell that made us immortal. The ritual said that you all had to die in order to live forever." Mikael clarified.

"What is he talking about?" Christina squeaked. Mikael poured some of the blood into a goblet.

"I must tend to the others." He gave the cup to me." If she doesn't drink it, she will die." She looked at me, fear in her eyes.

"Elijah no." She pleaded.

"You have to." I put the cup in her hands, covering them with my own. "I won't live without you." She still seemed unsure. "Please." I watched as she brought the chalice to her lips and drained every last drop.


	2. Love is Tragedy

**Elijah Present Day**

"I will not let you go." I growled, my brother trapped in my choke hold. "I will never let you go!" Klaus flipped around, sending me crashing into the fence. I broke off one of the metal bars. "Even if I spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self." I sped in front of him, hitting him with the pole. "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you to remind you of your own humanity." I struck again. "To care about anything." I swung, but he was quick to grab the pole's end.

"Need I remind what father took from us- from you?" He spat and knocked me to the ground with the bar.

"Do not," I bellowed, "speak of her now!"

"Admit it, you've not been searching for my redemption for a thousand years for me," he dropped the metal with a clang, "you're been doing it for her. You are beyond pathetic Elijah."

"Who's more pathetic; the one who sees hope to make his family whole… or the coward who can only see the world through his own fear?" I countered.

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?"

"Because I failed you," I admitted, "Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I should have stood up for you as she did. I failed her, Niklaus. I made a promise to you- always and forever, family above all." Klaus sighed and helped me to my feet.

"You are a sentimental fool." He chuckled. "And I blame her for it."

"Perhaps," I agreed. "I've lasted this long in spite of it." With that, I walked away, the flooding memories inflicting more pain than nay injury my brother caused.

 _"I know that boy is still in there somewhere, Elijah." Christina insisted. "We just have to find him."_

 _"He is the reason my friend-_ our _friend is dead." I too wanted to believe in hope for Niklaus, but my faith had dwindled. "He used the witches as a cover and now Celeste is gone."_

 _"We cannot give up on him!" She looked at me fiercely. "You may have lost hope, but I for one will not." She touched her hand to my cheek and her face softened. "Promise me we won't stop until his redemption is found." Christina smiled. "No matter how long it takes."_

 _"I promise," I sighed in submission. A sudden distracting thought crossed my mind. "I do believe that you, darling, have a promise to keep."_

 _"And I mustn't break my word." She mocked, grinning devilishly as she took my hand and let me to our room._

Hurt tugged at my heart but I refused to allow Klaus to get to me. I had my task set out for me. Find a way to protect Hayley and the baby, and assist Klaus in this ridiculous quest to reclaim the home I wanted nothing to do with.

 **Klaus An hour after the fight**

Though disturbing for most people, I've found a stroll through the cemetery to be calming. After the unsettling fight with Elijah, I decided I need time alone. Unfortunately, that desire was interrupted by the sounds of feet shuffling in the gravel.

"Don't you witches have hobbies?" I groaned, turning to see Sophie Devereaux, "Or do you all just have a death wish?"

"I figured that you wouldn't be persuaded to help us by your unborn child." She accused. Anger rose from within me. "But I am prepared to offer you another deal."

"You _are_ desperate." I sneered, wondering what she could possibly offer me.

"You have no idea." She sighed, opening one of the crypts and stepping inside. Only out of sheer curiosity did I follow her. Inside, was a single coffin, with the Mikaelson _M_ inscribed on top. I couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Do you really believe me to be stupid? Save for Elijah and Rebekah, all of my family is dead. Though I am extremely curious as to where you got that." I pointed to the coffin. To my surprise, the witch smirked.

"I never said that she was related by blood." I felt my smug smile face away from my face.

"Christina," I gasped. "That's impossible." I pinned Sophie to the wall with vampire speed, my fingers seizing her throat. "I don't take well to liars, Sophie."

"You won't kill me." She winced as I tightened my grip on her neck.

"Then tell the truth!"

"In 1919, after causing the death of almost the entire coven of witches a century before, the witches of the French Quarter finally found away to make you leave. Trick your family into thinking your father had found you."

"What?" I snarled, releasing her.

"You daddy didn't kill Christina." She pronounced each word as if she was talking to a child. "The witches did- or sort of." She opened the coffin. "Your friend here has been past down for generations in our coven." I stared down at the girl who once treated me as a brother. Her skin was gray and her dark hair framed her lifeless face. "Most people get necklaces or books, instead we inherited a comatose vampire." I straightened up and smirked.

"And you believe my brother's fiancé is enough to make me help you?" I asked, returning to my cocky facade, refusing to seem weak.

"No, but it's enough to make _him_ help us." She threatened. If Elijah discovered that Christina was alive, his emotions would cloud his judgment, ruining my plan. "If you help us, she's all yours."

"Fine," I sighed, shutting the coffin. "We have a deal."

 **Christina 1919**

"What do you need, Rebekah?" I asked, looking up at the blond from the book I was reading.

"I want your help." The youngest surviving Mikaelson motioned for me to follow her outside. She looked around for her older brothers before deciding it was safe to continue. "I need your help to defeat Klaus."

"It's been 13 years, Rebekah. Must you continue with this tantrum?" I scoffed.

"Klaus took away 52 years of my life!" She hissed. "I don't exactly recall you even trying to wake me!"

"What was I supposed to do? Anger him even further."

"You may not have helped me then, but you can help me now Christina." She pleaded. "Together we can end my tyrant brother."

"You are family to me, Rebekah." I grabbed her hands, begging her to understand my loyalties. "But so is Niklaus, and I refuse to conspire against him."

"You're just as bad as Elijah!" She spat, storming away.

"What's wrong with her?" A voice called from a balcony above. I turned, looking up at Elijah. When he saw my distress, he jumped over the railing and enveloped me in his arms. "What happened mon ange?"

"I just don't know what to do." I ranted. "Every time I defend him, I become further away from Rebekah."

"She'll come around one day." He coaxed.

"How can you be so sure Elijah?" I pushed away gently. "Klaus has wreaked havoc on your family for centuries. How am I to believe that Rebekah will ever forgive him?"

"My sister's relationship with Niklaus may never mend itself. But trying to choose a side is impossible."

"I'm afraid that I'm quickly losing both of them." I rested my head on his chest with an exasperated sigh. "What am I going to do with this family?" Elijah lifted my chin so I could see his eyes.

"Perhaps you could become a part of it. Officially." He pulled out a small box from his coat pocket. "Centuries ago we decided to be married only when we found ourselves truly happy and I believe we can find that here in New Orleans." He bent down on one knee. "Christina Brenden, would you do me the great honor, of becoming my wife and being bonded to me for eternity?" The ting box opened and revealed a ring. In the center was a ruby, crowned my diamonds.

"Elijah," I gasped, glancing up from the box into his hopeful brown eyes. "I can't even begin to gather the words to say that I will love you, always and forever, but I suppose a simple yes will have to suffice." After sliding the ring onto my finger, Elijah scooped me off the ground, my legs wrapping around his waist. Our lips crashed together and I ran my hands through his hair.

"I hate disturbing this touching scene," Rebekah jeered, returning from where ever she went, "oh wait- I really don't." She made her way past us. "Do us all a favor and get a room!" She called over her shoulder.

"Maybe if we let her plan the wedding, she won't be so bitter." I sighed. I looked down at the glittering ring on my finger. "It's beautiful Elijah, but you didn't have to get it."

"What do you mean," he wondered, using one arm to hold me up, and the other to bring my hand to his lips.

"We were already engaged." I smirked, leaning to kiss him again.

"Don't ruin the moment darling," he joked, "besides, I wanted you to decide to marry me, not out parents.

"A true gentleman," I teased, kissing his lips once more. A familiar hunger filled my senses and I remembered that I hadn't fed in a few days. I sighed and reluctantly returned my feet to the ground. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Don't be long." Elijah smiled and strode off towards our room.

Even at the late hour, the streets were alive and filled with people. Jazz player's music sounded from every corner and couples strolled down the street. The best candidate seemed to be a girl, walking alone down one of the streets, leading toward the cemetery. Casually, I began to follow her. Before long we were in the protective silence of the graveyard.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me,' the girl turned around and grinned, "Well I did have a different face at the time, to be fair."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked, taking a step forward. She rolled her eyes.

"One moment please," she requested, sticking out her hand and a cry came from behind me. "Don't be shy Klaus." Next came the sound of bones cracking. Klaus fell to the ground in anguish. The witch advanced on him, and despite my efforts, I was hexed in place by a red-head who had appeared between the crypts.

"Leave him alone!" I growled. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and muttered the words of a spell.

"You will remember this encounter as follows: your father found you here, in New Orleans. You watched him kill Christina and you ran away like the coward you truly are. You will convince your siblings to flee and this city will be rid of the Mikaelsons." She let go of Klaus and he sped off. "For now." The red head twisted her hand and I felt my arm snap. "That won't be necessary, Genevieve." As soon as she released me, I ran across the cemetery and dug my fangs into the witch's neck. I let her blood fill my mouth until there was none left.

"If that was Genevieve," I started wiping the blood from my lips, watching her slump over, "then you must be Clara, the nurses who work with Rebekah. But since when can witches do mind control?"

"When you've been around for as long as I have, you learn a few tricks." She stepped closer.

"You said we know each other. How?' I questioned.

"We were actually quite close friends." She pulled out a familiar silver dagger, "Until Klaus got me killed."

"Celeste," I gasped, "where did you get that?"

"Dear Rebekah wants Klaus gone so badly, she entrusted it to me." Celeste lifted her hand and I keeled over as my spine cracked. "But I thought it'd be more exciting to watch him run. Besides, I wouldn't have gotten the pleasure of doing this." She rammed the dagger into my heart. "That's for taking him away from me."

"Elijah," I breathed before the desiccation took over.

 **So I'm adding this author's note after I posted this chapter... oops! I just wanted to let you guys know that I will changing this story to a crossover to Vampire Diaries because I just can't help myself. So in the next chapter, we will be meeting some familiar faces from Mystic Falls. I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am to bring the whole crew into the story! (And I might bring Alaric back from the dead since the story takes place in season five because I miss him so much!)**


	3. Through a Red Parade

**Klaus A few days later**

I paced around the room, staring at the phone on the table, unsure of how to ask a favor from a sister who hated me.

"What could you possibly want Niklaus?" She answered with a snap.

"Believe it or not little sister, I am in need of your assistance." I hid the panic in my voice well. I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Goodbye Klaus."

"Christina is alive!" I hissed before she could hang up. She paused.

"What?"

"The witches used one of the daggers and they've been passing her down like a piece of bloody property!" I still hadn't processed how it was possible.

"So you need my help getting her back?" Rebekah wondered.

"Actually, I have her body in my possession and could awaken her any time I like." I stared down at the closed casket." No what I need you to do is far more challenging; I need you to help me hide her form our dear big brother."

"You wish to keep Elijah away from the one person her truly loves?" She scoffed.

"Only until I can figure out what to do with Marcel… my way. If Elijah finds out, his emotions will get in the way."

"What makes you think I would ever do that to him? How do you know that I won't call Elijah after I hang up?" Rebekah's voice dared me to somehow persuade her.

"Because you need Christina in that box just as much as I do." Silence. "Back in 1919, you were so in love with Marcel that you were even willingly to hand over one of the daggers to Clara Summerlin, a nurse that you worked with who happened to be a witch. You had intended for that dagger to desiccate me, hoping that the witches would somehow make it work on me. Instead, Clara stuck it in the unlucky by stander Christina. Imagine her coming back and telling her fiancé who gave the witches the dagger in the first place. I don't believe even Elijah could forgive you." The other line was quiet until Rebekah finally spoke.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I knew you'd cooperate." I smirked. "I was thinking that we could keep Christina in Mystic Falls until I get our home back."

"You're despicable." She snapped. "When are you bringing her?"

"If I leave, Elijah will be suspicious. No, you will be taking her."

"And me just showing up won't raise alarm?"

"You'll say you needed to pick up a few things. The three of us will have a little reunion, maybe get a few drinks and then you'll leave with the body." I gave her a moment to think over the plan. "I trust that you'll find somewhere to put her."

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

 **Elijah The next day**

I was sitting in the chair I had claimed as my own when my little sister waltzed into the living room.

"Don't get too excited, I'm just here on a shopping trip." Rebekah announced. I stood up from my seat and pulled her in my arms as a welcoming hug.

"Why don't you just stay, Rebekah?" I pleaded, desperate to make the remains of my family whole again.

"You know how much I despise our resentful brother." She smiled. "But I didn't see any harm in stopping in for a day.

"So the prodigal sister returns." Klaus entered and Rebekah scowled.

"I can assure you I'm not staying for this gran little war you've conducted." My siblings exchanged glances. I searched for a way to defuse the tension.

"Why don't we all go for drinks? Klaus seems quite fond of that waitress." Instead of the annoyance I had expected, Niklaus was ecstatic.

"It's like you read my mind brother!" Klaus clapped me on the shoulder. The situation began to pique my suspicion. Rebekah wouldn't be within the same state as Niklaus, and now she wanted to go on a shopping trip? And in the midst of a brewing war, Klaus was in a seemingly friendly mood. It was all very unsettling.

"Who are you?" Hayley cautiously stepped around the corner.

"This is our sister Rebekah." I answered.

'You must be Hayley, the one Klaus knocked up." Rebekah smirked and Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll steer clear of Mikaelson family drama today." She turned to go back up the stairs.

"You should get some rest!" I called out.

"I don't need a baby sitter Elijah!" She sassed over her shoulder. I sighed, but not without a small smile. Rebekah looked at Klaus, eyebrow raised. Niklaus often mistook my affections towards Hayley as flirting. But every time I thought of Hayley as anything but a friend, the memory of Christina's smile and the phantom feeling of her lips on mine was overbearing. How could I fall for another when the one I loved was so abruptly taken from me? Klaus went into another room and Rebekah turned to follow. I ran in front of her.

"Something tells me you're not here for a new pair of shoes." She tried to go around me, but I grabbed her arm. "What are you up to Rebekah?"

"You wouldn't approve." She warned.

"Another plot against our brother I presume?" I guessed with a sigh. She leaned forward.

"I heard the witches here had a plan and I thought there'd be no harm in lending my help." She sped around me to avoid my protest. I had assumed Rebekah would attempt some kind of treachery, but Niklaus' welcoming act towards her led me to believe they were plotting something together. And that was far more concerning.

 **Rebekah Leaving Rousseau's**

After a night of drinks and relatively decent jazz, my brothers and I decided to part ways. I waited in the location Klaus had texted me to meet him.

"I half expected you not to come." Klaus smirked, a body slung over his shoulder. She was still dress in gold and beads, as if time had stopped in 1919. For her… it did.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I admitted sadly as he set Christina on the ground. One look at her sent memories crashing through my mind. Times when we would gossip and laugh or shop for the latest fashions. I remembered how angry at her I had been when she supported Klaus. Just an hour later Klaus had told us our father had killed her. Now I was helping keep her tucked away from her home. Away from Elijah.

"We can wake her up when-"

"You become king." I finished with a snap.

"When I reclaim the throne that was taken from me," He growled. "Besides, it wasn't by my hand she was put in the bow in the first place." I scooped up Christina and glared before speeding to my car, laying her body carefully in the trunk.

"Nothing personal," I muttered before shutting the hood.

"Leaving so soon Rebekah?" Elijah's voice sent panic up my spine.

"The witches will be dead by the next month with the idiotic plan they've concocted." I scoffed as convincingly as possible. His brown eyes were soft and his demeanor was calm. He hadn't the faintest idea that his desiccated fiancé was locked safely in the car in front of him.

"You could stay you know." As Elijah stepped closer, I forced my heart to remain steady.

"I'm afraid I already have plans for the summer Elijah." I calmed at the thought of traveling Europe with Matt Donavan at my side.

"No doubt with that boy you are so fond of." He smirked.

"If you must know, he agreed to travel the world with me. No compulsion used." I beamed, glad to have something to distract from the mess I called family. Elijah pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"You know where to find me." He pushed away, his eyes staring into mine. "Please Rebekah, help me make our family whole again." He turned away and whispered to himself. "It's what sh3 would have wanted." He started down the street.

"Elijah!" I called out, my hand resting on the trunk." All I had to do was say it and the guilt inside me would subside. But Klaus's voice echoed in my mind: _Even Elijah wouldn't forgive you._ If is spoke, it is possible that he would see my side of the story. But if he didn't I'd lose him forever. And I wasn't willing to take that risk. I knew that continuing to plot against Klaus would keep him away. "Perhaps the witches plan will work after all!" He frowned and continued down the street. I sighed with remorse. There was no turning back now.

 **I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm planning for the next to be reeeaaaallly long. I admit, this is kind of a filler, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't worry... the Mystic Falls gang is on its way! P.S. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I have been busy and I decided to move some of what I'd written to the next chapter.**


	4. Forget All Common Sense

**Christina Two years after transformation**

Night had fallen and our neighbors retreated into their homes. Niklaus stood by the fire next to Elijah, the two discussing something quietly. Mikael eyed them from the window and disappeared further into the dark house.

"You seem troubled." Kol appeared next to me, his usual smirk replaced with _almost_ genuine concern. Klaus shouted something and stormed away from Elijah.

"I fear that the immortality that was forced upon us will only tear us further apart." I sighed, watching Elijah walk toward the woods, anger and worry hanging about him.

"Sometimes, I imagine being a family again. Henrik would be alive, you and Elijah would be married with a baby on the way and everything would be as it should have been." I glanced at the youngest Mikaelson brother. Kol rarely showed his soft side, but my heart always ached when he did. He was just a boy. He straightened himself, his smirk returning. "But might as well embrace it now instead of a hundred years of brooding later."

"Well you're simply no help at all." I teased. We both looked at Elijah's retreating back.

"You get one brother I'll get the other?" Kol suggested. I stepped toward the woods, but Kol grabbed my wrist and a wicked grin spread across his face. "Dibs on Elijah!" He yelled before speeding off after his brother. I huffed and ran in the direction Klaus stormed off to. A woman's scream echoed through the forest, followed by those of Niklaus. Using the pained cries as my guide, I rushed to the sight of Mikael withholding Elijah from his broken brother, a girl lying dead on the ground.

"Help me father!" Niklaus wailed as another bone snapped. "It hurts!" I pushed pass Mikael and knelt in front of Klaus.

"Get back girl!" Mikael shouted seizing my arm.

"Unhand me." I growled, yanking myself away.

"What's happening to me?" Klaus whimpered.

"Shh," I soothed, touching his cheek comfortingly. He looked at me with terrified golden eyes. "It's okay." Something about his expression angered and suddenly he wasn't the boy I grew up with anymore. "Klaus…" As I cautiously drew my hand away, Klaus sunk his fangs into my wrist.

"Christina!" Elijah shouted, finally breaking away from Mikael's hold. He pulled me back just as Klaus lunged. Mikael was pinning his son to the ground before I had time to protest. The sting in my wrist was nothing compared to the fear rising within me.

"Both of you get out of here now!" Mikael commanded and I let Elijah lead me away.

"Why hasn't it healed?" Elijah wondered, holding up my hand. Distant howls filled the air and I looked up at the moon.

"Oh my god," I gasped, freezing in place.

"Christina, why isn't the wound healing?" Elijah's voice was filled with panic.

"He's a wolf." I answered breathlessly, moving my gaze form the sky to Elijah's shocked face. "Niklaus is a werewolf."

"That's… not possible." He objected. "Wolves descend from other wolves."

"But what if Niklaus descended from wolves?"

"What are you saying Christina?" Elijah asked angrily.

"I'm saying-" A growl sounded from a few yards away. Two yellow eyes and a mouth of teeth appeared between the trees.

"We'll have to discuss this later." Elijah addressed, taking my hand as we rushed back to the house.

* * *

By the next morning, the bite had only gotten worse. The wound began to burn and for the first time in two years, I felt dizzy. Since Elijah was still upset about my accusations last night, I decided to carry out my chores with Rebekah. Although she was curious of what was going on, she remained silent. Two figures emerged from the house, one arguing viciously with the other. As Mikael and Esther disputed a questioned dawned upon me. Where was Klaus? I put down the sheet I was folding and marched up to the bickering couple.

"What have you done with him?" I questioned, staring Mikael in the eye. "Where is Niklaus?"

"That beast is none of your concern." He spat, striding off, pulling Esther along.

"He's no beast, he's your son!" I called after him, hatred lacing my voice. Mikael was in front of me in an instant, his hand tightly wrapped around my neck.

"That _thing_ is not my son!" He boomed. My eyes darted to Esther then back at him.

"So it is true," I jeered. "Niklaus is the child of another." Mikael tightened his grip and my smirk turned to a wince.

"Do not test me."

"Father!" Rebekah yelled approaching us. Mikael released me and disappeared.

"You shouldn't anger him." Esther warned. "Not at times like these."

"I don't believe you are one to talk." I snapped. I coughed as I began to sway.

"Christina?" Rebekah grabbed my injured arm to steady me. I cried out and looked won at the festering bite.

"We have to… find Klaus." I stepped forward, only to all back into the small blonde's arms.

"Mother!" Rebekah exclaimed. She carried me inside and set me on the table, her mother rushing to my side.

"Go get Elijah, hurry!" Esther shouted, placing a wet towel on my burning forehead. She noticed my arm. "How did you get that?"

"Klaus." I wheezed.

"The bite of a wolf." She gasped. She filled a cup with water and brought it to my lips, but my body rejected it.

"What's happening?" Elijah's worried face appeared over me.

"Niklaus' bite carried werewolf venom." Mikael explained from the doorway. "Stupid girl."

"Will it kill her?" Elijah gently touched my cheek.

"I don't believe so." Esther answered grimly. "But it will get worse."

"How do we stop it?"

"We don't." Mikael snapped. "It's time Christine learned what happens when you stand with the beast." He moved to the table and pressed down on the wound, sending pain shooting up my arm. "Hopefully this will teach her a lesson.' He pressed harder and I screamed. That seemed to be Elijah's breaking point.

"Do not touch her!" He growled, grabbing Mikael by the collar. "You are going to help her or I will make sure you never hurt anyone again!"

"How dare you threaten me boy?" Mikael spat, throwing Elijah against the wall. He broke off the leg of the table, sending me to the floor. He started toward his on, the sharpened piece of wood in his hand.

"Elijah!" I shouted, speeding in front of Mikael's weapon as he raised it to strike. The wood sunk into my heart and I fell back on Elijah.

* * *

I jerked awake, taking in a deep breath.

"She's awake!" Kol alerted the others. Elijah was at my side in seconds. I looked at my arm, finding it smooth and uninjured.

"Fascinating…" Finn mused. "All symptoms of the bite are gone."

"Dying must have reversed the effects of the venom." Elijah said helping me to my feet. "But that stake was meant for me." He cupped my face in his hand.

"And putting myself in front of it cured me, so I see no problem."

"Christina…" Elijah sighed. Despite the watching eyes, I pulled him into a kiss, receiving a whistle from Kol.

"Now," I breathed, glancing at the setting sun. "Let's go find your brother.

 **Elijah Later that evening**

We searched the woods together, eventually splitting up to cover more ground. I was the first to find my father chaining Niklaus to a cross.

"Brother!" Klaus shouted straining to get free. "Don't let them do this to me!"

"Elijah!" Mikael barked. "Help me restrain him!"

"Elijah don't!" Christina appeared behind me.

"Now boy!" Mikael struggled to bind Klaus. Veins protruded under Christina's eyes and she bared her fangs. She lunged toward Mikael but Esther held her in place with a spell. "Elijah!" Mikael continued. The memory of the stake piercing Christina's heart plagued my mind. If I stood against him again, he would surely take it out on her. I held Niklaus down as Mikael tied him the post.

"Don't let them do this to me." Klaus begged. I strapped a chain around his arm.

"How could you?" Christina screamed. "Elijah, he's your brother!" From the ocean of tears, only one escaped my eyes. Esther chanted the words of a spell and Klaus cried out, his eyes turning gold.

"Stand back." Mikael commanded. Klaus' wails echoed and the fire grew larger. I looked into Christina's eyes, finding only anger and disappointment and I ran into the forest, away from my sins.

A week passed before Christina could even look at me. Klaus was more vicious than ever, devouring victims every night, and even during the day. As our lives were dragged through hell, the villagers prepared for a celebration, another ridicules ritual to appease the gods. In my two years of being a vampire, I have ceased believing in the holy entities our neighbors prayed two. But that didn't mean I could turn down the music and dancing. And neither could Christina.

The night of the celebration was the first time she looked truly happy since the spell was cast. Even Klaus seemed to be enjoying himself, and had gotten Christina to dance with him. Eventually, she couldn't avoid my gaze any longer and marched, looking annoyed, over to where I was standing.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to dance with me." Her mask of irritation faded and she smiled, her bright green eyes sparkling, and I knew she had forgiven me, even if I hadn't myself. She took my hand and led me into the crowd around the fire. The two of us spun and bounced and laughed and grinned as though we were the merriest people on earth. A part of me wanted to marry her right there in that perfect moment. But even the happiest of moment can end in sorrow. Niklaus came to us with terror on his face and tears in his eyes.

"She's dead… he killed her." He gasped, as if shocked at himself.

"What?" Christina pulled him away from the rest of the villagers and I followed. "Klaus, what's going on?"

"Mikael killed her."

"Who did Mikael kill?" Christina's voice dropped to a panicked whisper.

"Esther." His voice was barely audible, even with my enhanced vampire hearing. He looked at me. "He killed our mother."

"No," A small voice whimpered from behind us. "She can't be dead." The three of us turned to see Rebekah. Before an of us could say anything, she sped off. I looked back to the two of them, tears filling my eyes as well.

"Go find her," Christina said softly. "She needs you right now. I'll stay here." I rushed off after my little sister, searching everywhere but eventually finding her in the house, kneeling by our mother's body. I too sank to my knees beside her. She saw me and buried her head in my chest, her sobs shaking her entire body. I wrapped my arms around her, unable to take my eyes off of the red stained ground and my mother's expressionless face. If I didn't know better, I would think I was going to be sick. But Christina was right, Rebekah needed me and I couldn't be weak for her.

"She's gone Elijah!" Rebekah cried. In my sorrow's, I hadn't noticed the smell. My fangs grew as the sweet smell of blood took over my mind. I began to lean around her towards the source of the blood. I half growled as she pushed me back. "Elijah?" Her worried and sad voice seemed to break me out of my trance. I realized that my hands had dipped into the crimson liquid and I shot backward, unable to look at Rebekah.

"We should go meet with the others." I muttered. She shook her head.

"We c-can't leave her. We have to b-bury her." Despite her words, she willingly let me help her to her feet. I had to get her out of there, before she felt the craving as well. I half dragged half carried her out of the house and quickly found Klaus and Christina. Rebekah rushed into Niklaus' arms.

"It was so horrible Nik!" She breathed and he soothingly stroked her hair. I looked at Christina and turned away, shame and horror seeping in me like the reeking blood on my hands. I remembered what Esther had once told me after I killed my first victim. If I kept myself clean, no one would know what I had done. I had to get it off. I searched the area until I found a bowl of water and a rag. I scrubbed until I couldn't tell my mother's blood from my own.

"Elijah stop." Christina's soft, warm hands latched onto mine. She pulled me to her, my head resting in the space between her neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. I could feel myself slowly starting to break.

"I'm a monster." I pushed back so I could see her eyes. "I craved my own mother's blood. And if Rebekah hadn't been there-" a sob escaped my lips like a wounded animal. "What have we become?"

"What _he_ turned us into." Something flashed across her face that I had never seen before: true hate. "Mikael is responsible for all of this. He forced Esther to turn us into beasts. He made her cripple Klaus from his true self and then he murdered her. And he will pay." Her expression softened. "But for now, you need to rest." Instead of leading me back to the house of bloodshed, Christina guided me though the forest, stopping at an unstable cottage, too small to even stand up in.

"Where are we?" I wondered with amusement.

"We built this shelter as children." She smiled. "We believed that if we were here together, nothing could harm us. After my father died, you found me here. You took me in your arms and you promised that nothing would ever take you from me. We would be together, always and forever."

We ducked into the poorly made entrance and laid amongst the leaves and flowers. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep in each other's embrace. But come morning, she was gone.

 **Christina Dawn**

I unwrapped myself from Elijah's arms, careful not to wake him. The love I had for him drove my rage further. I propelled myself through the trees and ripped into the house where Esther's body lay on a cot. Finn must have cleaned everything up. Seeing her, lying there, made it all the more real. The only thing holding me together was hate, burning and hot. And it didn't take me long to find the source of it.

"Leave me." Mikael snapped and stopped sharpening a piece of wood. I stepped toward him.

"All of our suffering... is because of you." I growled. "What did you have to gain?" He slowly turned to face me, "Or did you just kill your wife out of spite?" He came toward me, but I was quick on my feet.

"Is that what Klaus told you?" I was surprised to find his eyes read from crying and his voice, underneath the anger, was sad. It was my turn to lunge at him. He ducked and stabbed a knife into my side. "He kills my wife and turns my family against me!"

"You didn't need any help with that." I laughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Winching, I pulled the knife out and sliced at his chest, barely managing a single cut.

"Ever since you were born, I've treated you like my own, took you in when your father died. I even betrothed you to my son! But you clung to Niklaus, even after he became the same beast that slayed your father."

"It was you who made us demons." I snarled through fangs. I sprung forward, but met the end of a stake. I gasped and recognized the wood as that of the white oak, the one thing that could bring us death. He drove the stake closer to my heart and blood dripped from my chin.

"And I will pay for my sins by destroying what you have become." Before he could strike my heart, two hands grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

"What would you do without me?" Kol smirked, pulling the stake from my chest.

"Kol." I coughed, nearly falling to the cold ground.

"Easy there." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist and putting my arm over his shoulders, tossing the white oak steak to the side. "We better get you back to Elijah."

By the time we had made it out of the woods, my wounds had healed, but my dress was still drenched in my blood. My thirst had grown due to my injuries so I tore into the throat of the nearest villager: causing the others to flee into their homes.

"Christina?" Elijah called, standing by a pile of earth that I immediately recognized as a grave. "What happened, are you alright?"

"Mikael has a white oak stake." I blurted.

"That's impossible." Klaus responded, appearing at Elijah's side. "We burned the tree to the ground after the spell."

"He must have made it before." I concluded. "If he has one he might have more."

"Why do you say that?" Elijah questioned.

"He said he was going to destroy what I had become…"

"And he would have if it wasn't for me." Kol boasted.

"He wants to reverse what he did by killing us all." Klaus mused, fear coating his voice. We let that sink in.

"Well I don't know about all of you," Kol started, "but I think we should get far away as fast as possible."

"Kol's right." I agreed. "Mikael could wake up at any second."

"I'll fetch Rebekah." Klaus went inside and I thought of Mikael's accusation. Klaus couldn't have killed Esther… could he?

"If we are leaving, you should pack." Elijah advised.

"No need." I smiled sadly. I wanted to leave everything about his place behind and _never_ come back.

 **I feel like a horrible human being! I am so sorry this chapter took so long, but I think it is as long as I promised in the last chapter. I don't want to give away to much for the next chapter, but let's just say there will be a _few_ familiar faces *cough cough* Mystic Falls *cough*. I know this was kind of a blast of the past filler but I really hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts in the comments! I seriously love hearing from you guys. Hope you're all have a great summer!**


	5. Past Comes Back to Life

**Christina** **Modern day Mystic Falls**

When I opened my eyes, I had no idea where I was. The only thing familiar about the room was the brunette watching me from the corner, twirling the silver dagger around in her hands.

"Katrina Petrova." I growled.

"Long time no see, Christina," She grinned wickedly. "Imagine my surprise stumbling upon you, daggered, in Rebekah's house, especially when you're supposed to be dead. Oh, and it's Katherine now."

"Where am I?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia," Her smile grew, "2013."

"What?" I snapped. My mind rushed back to the last thing I could remember. "The witches." I remembered Genevieve and Celeste, who had been body jumping for decades. But the memory of Elijah sliding the ring unto my finger was the one I held onto. I noticed the absence of the band and leapt up from the bed so suddenly, Katherine jumped back. "Where is it?"

"Oh this old thing?" She held up her hand with my engagement ring on her finger. I ran toward her but was stopped by the searing pain on my arm. I sped back out of the burning sunlight coming through the window. I bared my fangs and hissed. She showed my daylight ring on her other hand. "Sorry, couldn't have you escaping just yet." Defeated, I sat back down on the bed.

"What do you want Katherine?" I studied how differently her clothes were from my flapper dress. She had dark jeans and a lace purple shirt.

"Admit it," she chimed, "you're a little happy to see me."

"Seriously," I snorted, "last time I saw you, you flirted with my boyfriend so he would help you escape his brother's ritual, which inevitably cut a rift between them for centuries."

"Oops…" she thought for a moment. "That ritual was completed, by the way. Klaus is now the Original Hybrid. Let's see, what else have you missed?" She thought for a moment

"Klaus killed Esther, not Mikael…"

"That's impossible. Niklaus would never do that to his family."

"Oh but he did. Mikael came to put an end to him two years ago,but Klaus killed him too. Along with a newly resurrected Esther, who tried to kill off the entire vampire race. Finn, who was her willing accomplice was killed because… well, he's Finn."

"Anyone else I should know about?" I sighed.

"I think that's- oh wait," her smirk returned. "Kol, your best friend if I remember correctly, was killed mercilessly as a pon to find the cure of vampirism."

"Kol's dead?" I breathed, my heart sinking and my breath getting caught in my throat.

"Yeah… you picked the wrong century to be stuck in a box."

"Who killed him?" I growled. Her eyes lit up with mischief and shifted toward the setting sun.

"Go to the old Salvatore boarding house and find Jeremy and Elena Gilbert. Ask them how they drove the indestructible white oak stake through his heart as Klaus watched him burn." I clenched my fists and she laughed. She looked down at her hands and pouted.

"It looked so good on me." She whined, and slid both rings off her fingers. "But I'd rather not have another original hunting me down. Even for some stupid ring." She put my daylight ring on the desk, but hesitated with the other. "But this isn't just any ring is it?"

"Put it down Katrina," I spat.

"Elijah proposed!" She squealed. "When?" I glared but said nothing. "Was it- oh my god- was it the night that you 'died'" She used her fingers as quotation marks. I tried not to show any emotion, but I knew that she could see the tears in my eyes. "It was! Poor Elijah…" She shrugged. "Well, after you avenge Kol, you can go live happily ever after with your dearly beloved. This town could use a little… distraction." She set the ring on the desk and started out the door, but paused.

"Oh, and Christina, a little Mystic Falls history. It started as a small viking village that was the native land to a tribe of werewolves…" she grinned wickedly. "Welcome home." She finished and left me to deal with my situation.

Number one: Kold was dead. It was impossible to think that a person so full of life could stop living. Every experience we had together, playing hide and seek in the words when we were kids, telling him everything after Elijah and I's first kiss, seemed to fade away into the image of his burning body. Elijah wa my love, Klaus was like my brother… but Kol had always been my best friend.

Number two: I had been practically dead for almost a hundred years. No one but Katherine knew I was alive. I thought for a second. If that was true… how did I end up in the place I swore to leave in the past?

I couldn't help but feel relief that Mikael was gone. Him and Esther this disaster and now they had payed for it. I would never have to run or look over my shoulder in fear of Mikael finding us again.

As soon as the sun disappeared from view, I put on my daylight ring. I picked up my engagement ring and promised that after I took care of Kol's killers, I would find Elijah and we would finally be happy in the world that hated us.

I knew that it wouldn't be wise walking around like I was still in 1919, so I raided the house's closets until I found an outfit more fitting. I straightened my new shirt, and I stepped outside, sinking my teeth into the nearest jogger.

 **Damon** **Mystic Grill**

"Shut up Donovan." I snapped as the former quarterback poured more bourbon into my glass.

"I'm just saying, maybe Jermy should stay with me while Elena's at college."

"And I said I could handle taking care of Little Gilbert."

"I didn't say you can't handle it-" He stopped abruptly and stared at something behind me. "Who is she?" I turned around, finding a girl, who was strangely dresses like Rebekah, striding towards us.

"Excuse me, do you know where a girl can get a Gin Rickey around here?" She asked sweetly with a thick accent.

"I think I can mix something together for you." Matt answered dazed. The girl sat a few bar stools down and started to ask about the town.

"So…" She began. "I heard that this town has a lot of history."

"Yeah it was found in 1860." Matt added.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a nut for anything historical." She smiled and he poured her drink. "I was actually wondering if you could tell me where to find this building my friend told me about: the Salvatore boarding house." Matt fumbled for something to say.

"That old place?" I cut in.

"You know of it?" She smirked.

"It's been in my family for generations." I grinned back. Something about her was off and I wanted to figure out what. She leaned closer.

"Take me there." Her eyes dilated as they stared into mine. Bingo- vampire. Since I wanted to have the element of surprise I played along. Even without a shot of vervain every morning, vampires can't compel other vampires.

I led her out to my car and drove home. I opened the door and we both stepped in. Since Elena was turned, she didn't have to be invited in- and she noticed.

"You have no idea how low my tolerance is at the moment, vampire." She spat, pinning me against a bookshelf. She tried to compel me again. "Where are the Gilberts?"

"Vampires can't be compelled." I threw her across the room. She stood up and an arrow soared into her chest, but missed her heart.

"Not when they have ingested vervain, no." She sighed angrily, pulling the arrow out. "Had a run in with an Original recently?"

"What do you want with the Gilberts?" I asked. Jeremy shot another arrow, but this time she caught it.

"They killed a friend of mine." She ran over and grabbed Jeremy by the neck. "You must be Jeremy." I moved towards them, but she tightened her grip on his throat.

"Let him go." I commanded.

"Tell me," She growled at Jeremy, "Was it you or your sister who drove the stake into Kol's heart?"

"You're friends with Kol?" I whined.

"We go back." She snapped, not taking her eyes off Jeremy. "Who killed him?"

"I did." He sneered, driving a stake through her chest. He turned to me. "Care to explain what the hell just happened!" He shouted as her body fell to his feet.

"Shut up a second." I ordered, a million scenarios running through my head. "She was friends with Kol and she tried to compel me." I pieced the two together. _Had a run in with an Original recently?_ "No no no no no no!" I groaned.

"Who is she Damon?" Jeremy yelled.

"She's an original."

* * *

Jeremy and I carried her body down to the cell in the basement, draining her of blood in case I was right. I then called Alaric to see if there was anything from the caves that mentioned another Mikaelson.

"I'll look into it." He sighed. "You know, she's probably just a vampire Kol turned."

"She said that vampires can't be compelled when they're on vervain." I heard him pour himself a drink.

"I'll see what I can find."

"Oh, and Rick, don't do anything that could get you fired, like killing a student. Might not look great on your record." I teased, knowing how hard it was for him to come back as vampire.

"Shut up." he groaned before hanging up. Jeremy walked in, his shirt stained with blood.

"I think you're right. She's waking up."

"Remind me to thank Bonnie for bringing back the useful one and not just you." I sneered as we both headed down stairs.

 **Rebekah New Orleans**

"Klaus!" I shouted through the hall of the plantation, leaving Hayley in the foyer. "Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!" The doors across from me opened.

"Enough with all the shouting." Klaus walked toward me. "Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were you're doing."

"They were very rude." I remembered shoving a pool stick into one of the vampire's chest. "Tried to victimize a poor innocent girl just trying to find her way to the quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh that's right, you don't have any friends." We continued to quabble, Klaus telling me that Marcel was alive after I thought he had been killed when he stayed behind to fight Mikael. But now I knew that Mikael never came to New Orleans, and Marcel left us to take our home.

While I searched for where Klaus had stashed our undoubtably daggered brother, my phone rang. I half hoped that it was Elijah finally returning my call, but instead it was Matt, who I had just spent the summer traveling across Europe with.

"I thought we agreed no strings?" My voice sounded playful, despite my current mood.

"I'm calling to ask if you know if there's any original vampires besides your family." I froze.

"Why do you ask?" I tried to keep calm, but the phone shook.

"Because Jeremy just called and told me to keep an eye out because he thinks an original just tried to kill him."

"Sorry Matt, I don't know of any other's." I lied. "I'll have to call you back." Before he could ask anymore questions, I hung up. I dropped my phone and burst through the doors to the living room finding a smug looking Klaus and a worried Hayley. Klaus' smirk fell when he saw the fear in my eyes.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

 **I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! I've started other projects and I got caught up trying to write everything at once. I promise that I'm going to be writing this story much more often. Also, let me know what you think! I know that Alaric doesn't come back until season six, but I just couldn't help myself. More Elijah and Christina moments to come!**


End file.
